The Marauders Daughters
by ILoveSodapop
Summary: Harry meets some girls over the summer thant change his outlook on life the marauders and Simple Plan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Conversations

A girl sat in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld place, she had long black hair that reached her waist, and blue-gray eyes, that normally roll with laughter showed deep sorrow with tears glistening down her face. She stood up to her full height of 5"4' and walked to the counter placing her hands on it.

"No!" she said angrily.

"Jay, I know it hurts, I hurt too." said a calm masculine voice.

"It's not fair, he promised, HE PROMISED ME!"

"Your dad was always making promises to you that he couldn't keep. Jay i need to know if your going to go to Hogwarts." Jaden sat back down and starred at the wall

"Yes" she said calmly as if what he had just told her hadn't sunk in. "He wanted me to."

"I need to tell Dumbledore where you are."

"All I have left is a bit of charms." She replied in that clam voice.

"Harry's coming tomorrow, he doesn't know about you let. You dad was going to introduce you this summer so now i guess i will."

"Tell Dumbledore I don't want to go as Jaden Carlson. Remus I want to go as Black, Jay Black. I want to honor my dad."

Remus Lupin stood up and walked to her

"Why don't you go to bed." he suggested "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah I will." Jay nodded " 'nite Remus"

"Goodnight Jaden"

"Its Jay" she hollered back before heading to her room. Remus smiled i She's so much like Sirius /i he thought as he flooed to talk with Dumbledore

"Ah Remus I thought I'd be hearing from you."

"Yes well, its about Jay, she wants to come to Hogwarts still, But as Black rather then Carlson."

"That seems understandable she wants to honor him, and now that he's been proven innocent it will be easier on her. Dumbledore offered Remus a sherbet lemon but he shook his head

"No thank you. So how does her schedule work for entering Hogwarts?"

"I am going to have her sorted the day she takes her OWLs and once she gets her results, she'll join the rest of the school. Hopefully she will have them for the first"

"Sir has Mad-eye found anything yet?" Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle shinning brightly in his eye

"Alstor will be by shortly, he said he might have found a way.

"Really?" Remus said smiling widely "I'm going to go home I have a long day tomorrow, introducing a Potter and a Black. Please notify me if you learn anything"

Remus headed to the fire.

"Goodnight Remus"

"G'night Professor"

"Remus I haven't been your Professor for nearly 20 years.

"You will always be Professor Dumbledore."

Number 4 Privet Drive

"I'm nervous, Hedwig, but I have reason to be right? I mean I don't really want to go, but I do. Yeah that really makes sense and who is this person I have to meet. Don't look at me like that Hedwig I'm not insane, maybe I am. Ugh I'm going to bed." With that Harry crawled into bed and Hedwig ruffled her feathers.

Authors Notes:

Hey thanks for reading his is my shortest chapter so I promise it gets better! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Next Generations

"Ugh" Jaden muttered as she rolled over and looked at the clock. 6:30. "WHO IN THER RIGHT BLOODY MINDS GETS UP AT FLIPPING 6:30 AM" Tonks made her way down stairs to the kitchen. 

"Remus you cheated" and she sat down grabbing a cup of coffee. Lupin grinned.

"Meh, Marauder!"

"How come when ever I try to use that I get in trouble anyway?" Jaden asked sitting down.

"Have you pulled off a prank at Hogwarts and succeeded?" He asked

"Uh… Dude never been to Hogwarts yet."

"And you expect benefits?"

"Umm… Does this make sense to you Tonks?" Jay asked turning to her

"Nope not at all." Tonks replied before changing her hair from Black to blue.

"Yeah… so what's the deal with getting me up at the crack of dawn?"

"If we didn't get you up now were probably would've forgot, then shown up with Harry and you fast asleep" Remus explained.

"I would've killed you!"

"Yes, the point we got you up now" Tonks said

"Smart thinking," She smirked "coming from you two." She put on her muggle MP3 player before they could reply and played Simple Plan's "Me Against The World", "Crazy," "Thank You," and half way through "God Must Hate Me" Kingsley Shaklebolt and Arthur Weasley walked in shortly followed by Mad-eye Moody. The tree each took a place at the table. Jay took off her headset and rested her head against Remus.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Jay asked to no one in particular,

"A few minutes." Remus said brushing Jays bangs out her face.

"Molly is bringing Ron and Ginny today she'll be here before we get back but she will have explained everything to them." Arthur said and Jay nodded then yawned. She said softly

"I'm going to go take a shower." Jay then got up and went to do so.

"How did she take it Remus?" Arthur asked \

"As well as can be expected, but she seemed almost too cheerful."

"Yeah, well she does get to meet Harry today and she had been looking forward to doing so." Tonks suggested

"Yes, well we better be going." Kingsley said standing, they all headed for the front door.

"WE'RE LEAVING JAY!" Remus hollered, not that they had gotten the picture of Sirius mother down.

"SEE YA" She screamed back before locking the bathroom door. As the hot water poured down onto her, tear streamed down her face. "Dad" she spoke softly. After 20 minutes Jay got out and started to get ready, wearing a black Simple Plan tee shirt, long blue denim shorts and the Simple Plan wristband she got at a concert with her best friend. Once she got her makeup on she went down stairs to make a bit of toast, but before she could have more then 3 bites of it the fire began to grow green. Jaden had her wand pointed at the fireplace before Ginny Weasley could step out.

"Ginny?"

"Jaden"

"Jay" She said smiling while lowering her wand. Ginny smiled and sat down in front of her.

"You look like him" Ginny said.

"what-" but before she could finish her question Ron stepped out of the fire, and dropped two trunks.

"I cannot believe you got me to carry your stuff Gin."

"well, Your such a great brother and you did," Ron mutter something like "suck up" "Oh Jay this is my brother Ron, Ron Jay" Jaden nodded and Mrs. Weasley came out of the fireplace.

"good you three have introduced yourselves, Ron why don't you and Ginny put your things away"

"Are we in the same rooms?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Jaden has her own room"

"Please Mrs. Weasley call me Jay."

"Sorry dear" After Ron and Ginny left she asked "How are you doing ?"

"Huh?"

"About your dad?"

"Oh."

"Just oh?"

"Yeah just oh." Ron and Ginny re-entered the Kitchen

"What time did they leave to get Harry, Jay?" Ginny asked

"7-ish" She replied and got up and walked over to the counter and put her MP3 player in her pocket. "Kreacher is getting worse, you can't leave any valuables lying around or he'll break it or something."

"He's still here?" Ron asked amazed

"mhmmm, but he rarely leaves his room , unless he comes out to cause trouble."

"Jay, what was that thing you put in your pocket?" Ron asked curious

"Huh? Oh my muggle MP3 player, only I modified it so it works magically"

"What is a MP3?" Ginny asked

"It's a device that plays music."

"Wicked can you turn it on?" Ron exclaimed, Jay nodded and placed it on the table turning it on to Simple Plans "Shut Up" Mrs. Weasley raised her eye-brows at the lyrics.

"Yeah…" Jay said embarrassed as she turned it off and smiled sheepishly.

"Jay how did you get here? I mean didn't you live with you mom? If you don't mind me asking." Ginny said

"You know I don't know to much. Remus Lupin came to my house just over three months ago and told me my dad had found out about me and wanted to meet me but didn't want to pressure me by coming himself. Once I got here they told me the truth. Since then I've been trying to get up to OWL in Transfiguration, DADA, Potions and Charms."

"Okay so you've learned almost everything we have learned in 5 years, in 3 months!" Ron said a little angry.

"No just what would be on the OWLs and I worked my butt of, studying 10 hours a day EVERYDAY! Until I finished the subject relaxed for a few days then start up again."

"Yeah, I like the 5 year plan better!"

"Mhmm, but I have one thing up on you two. I never had Snape as a Professor." Jaden then stuck her tongue out at them,

"Ugh, Luck you!" Ginny said suddenly they heard the front door open

"Oh good there here" Mrs. Weasley said and rushed out to meet them. While Jaden started to freak out completely.

"Oh God, I'm not ready-"

"Jay, Relax Harry's a good guy-"

"What if he doesn't like-"

"He will like you"

"What if he resents me 'cause I look like my dad"

"He won-"

"But-"

"Jay! Calm down!" Remus said at the door.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Jay replied snapping out of her panicky state. Remus went to sit down and Ron and Ginny left so the three, once Harry came, could be alone.

"Nervous?" Remus asked

"Just a tad" She replied sarcastically

"Don't worry be yourself"

"Being you is normally a good place to start," said a voice from the door, Jay and Remus looked up. Harry was standing in the doorway smiling shyly.

"Harry come sit down." Remus suggested. Harry nodded and sat. Harry meet Jaden Carlson-Black, Preferably referred to as Jay. Jay this is Harry Potter." Jay smiled and Harry said a small "Hi". "Sirius was going to introduce you guys this summer and he really wanted you to be close. So don't let things that have happened stop that, after all you two are the next generation of the marauders. With that Remus got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter There

Prongs Jr. meet Lil Padfoot

HARRY: So he really was your dad?

JAY: Yeah he was

HARRY: Why didn't he tell me?

JAY: He didn't really get the chance to.

HARRY: (he smiles) You look like him.

JAY: (Blushing) Thanks

HARRY: So are you starting at Hogwarts?

JAY: Yes, hopefully for the first

HARRY: Why wouldn't you?

JAY: I need to get caught up. Then take my OWLs, pass, before I can enter

HARRY: Wow, but we'll help you. Actually my friends Hermione will. You're probably safer that way. (She smiled shyly) You seem nervous

JAY: My dad and Remus talked highly of you

HARRY: I don't know why I'm nothing special

JAY: (Laughs slightly) They also said you were modest.

HARRY: Yeah what else did they say?

JAY: My dad said he was proud of you and your parents would be too. (She dropped her eyes from his')

HARRY: Oh.

JAY: He loved you like a son, Harry. He really did.

HARRY: Yeah, did, until-

JAY: Don't do the whole 'Its all my fault' crap. He did what he wanted to, not because he had to.

HARRY: Then why do I feel like bad?

JAY: Because you're a good person and you loved him.

HARRY: Your good!

JAY: My mom was a shrink.

HARRY: (laughs) So what's with all the Simple Plan merchandise?

JAY: Greatest band in the world.

HARRY: I'll take your word on that

JAY: I promise you that by the time you go back to school you will know all the words to every SP song.

HARRY: Do you know how Wizard money works?

JAY: Duh

HARRY: I'll bet you 10 galleons I wont

JAY: Deal!

"Sorry to disturb you dears." Mrs. Weasley said entering "I'm just going to make lunch, Ron is complaining again"

"Sounds like him, but its no big deal" Harry said

"Yeah, no problem. Mrs. Weasley" Jay confirmed, "Why don't we go see what they're up to anyway."

"Sure"

"They're up in Ginny's room and so you know there is a meeting tonight and no Jaden your not coming"

"So can I?" Harry asked

"NO!"

"Good try thought, let's go," Jay said getting up and heading to the door "and Mrs. Weasley its Jay"

"I know, I know" They were about half way up the stairs when Remus, wanting to talk to Harry stopped them. Jay continued to her room. She locked the door and plopped onto the bed. She put on her MP3 Player full in here ears, Tears coming into her eyes.

'I open my eyes 

_I try to see but IM blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember hoe_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away._

_How can this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this like_

_I just want to scream_

_How can this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound _

_But no one hears me_

_IM slipping of the edge_

_IM handing by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold _

_Onto a time_

_When nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain _

_What happened?_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I cant_

_How can this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this like_

_I just want to scream_

_How can this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this like_

_I just want to scream_

_How can this happen to me'_

Once the song ended Jaden straightened up fixed her make up and went to Ginny's room.

Authors notes

The song was Untitled (How can this happen to m) Written by Simple Plan. This might seem a little song-ficish but it has meaning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare?

"Dare!" Ginny declared.

"I dare you to walk down stairs, into the lounge and come back up, but you can't say anything and you need to have Ron's boxers on your head" Harry challenged. Ginny thought for a moment before turning to Ron.

"They better be clean!" Ron got up and returned a few minutes later with blue boxers and tossed them to Ginny who put them on her head. She got up, and left.

"Harry, Truth or dare?" Jay asked

"Dare"

"Go now while Ginny's still down there and say 'They're mine' and mine as in yours not mine as they belong to me" Ron said

"Fine" he got up and left. They both returned a few moments later, both a shade of red darker the Ginny's hair.

"Kingsley, Remus, Tonks. Mum and Dad were down there."

"What did they do?" Ron asked

"Tonks and Remus laughed like there was no tomorrow, Kingsley looked a little scarred, and well Mum and Dad-"

"Want to kill" Harry finished for her. "Okay Jay Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay this isn't bad I just want to know, what is with Simple Plan everything?"

"They are the best band in the world, they are totally hot, and I'm in love with their drummer Chuck!" She explained

"Have you seen them live?"

"Yep twice, the first time I was front row, and the second I had backstage passes with my best friend Seanneen. It was amazing."

"Okay back to the game! Ron truth or dare?" Ginny said

"Truth"

"Do you have any crushes?"

"don't forget the rules Ron!" Jay interrupted

"Er-my-knee" he said quietly

"Who?"

"Hermione" he said now audible.

"What?" Harry and Ginny screamed at the same time

"Uh did I miss something?" Jaden asked confused.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione have been best friends since first year" Ginny explained

"So you have a crush on your best friend?" Jay asked

"Okay lets get back to the game" Harry said changing the subject

"Okay Harry Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"okay," Jaden said, "What did Remus really want? I don't buy the 'hr wanted to make sure you didn't forget anything excuess.'"

"Didn't think you would, he wanted to know if I wanted Sirius old room, I said id think about it. Lets get back to the game" he add not wanting an awkward silence, "Jay truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to write '**I HATE SIMPLE PLAN**' in big bold black lettering on your forehead until noon tomorrow" Jay thought for a momeny

"YOU SUCK POTTER!" Jey went across to her room and retuened with a black marker and tossed it to Ginny "I don't trust them. She moved her hair and Ginny wrote it. The game contiued until Mrs. Weasley called them down to dinner. Kingsley had left. Remus was the first to speak.

"Truth or Dare?"

"mhmmmm and Potter is going to die!" Jay sai dmoving her hair. Remus burst out laughing

"Until when?" he asked and Harry smiled and gleefully said

"Noon tomorrow!"

"You know Seanneen would kill me!" Remus stop laughing, his face showing concentration.

"Whats Seanneens last name?"

"Goodman why?"

"Does she live with her mom?"

"Yeah why?"

What's her moms name?"

"Why?"

"Jaden what is her mom's name?"

"Kelly why Remus?"

"I think she might be my daughter?" with that Remus got up and walked to the fire.

Authors notes

I know I've been gone awhile but I have plenty of excuses, none of which are good enough but anyway I am back and I will have more updates soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Seanneen Lupin 

"How could you have hidden this from me?" Remus Lupin screamed at a girl that he thought he would never face again

"I didn't think you would care" she screamed back

"You- you didn't think I would care! What kind of person do you think I am? Does she know about me? Does she know she's a witch? She is a witch right?"

"Of course not, do you think I want my daughter know her father is a werewolf?"

"She's my daughter too"

"Was she 16 years ago?"

"Did I know about her 16 years ago?"

"And is that my fault?"

"Yes Kelly it is!"

"Well I am sorry I didn't want my daughter growing up with wizards!" Seanneen walked into the room and stood silently watching.

"Well I am sorry I am a wizard."

"Don't forget werewolf!" She said smugly

"Oh how can I forget that Kell."

"And you want me to let my daughter to be apart of that?"

"She's our daughter, I want to be apart of her life!"

"Woah 'Our daughter?'" Seanneen asked interrupting. "Who are you?" Kelly Goodman looked close to tears well Remus Lupin was livid.

"Seanneen go to your room"

"No Seanneen, you have the right to stay. You have the right to know about your father"

"My father left when I was born"

"That's what you said? I never knew you were born, I was cut off from your mother."

"Why?"

"Because I am a Wizard"

"Wizards don't exist" Remus took out his wand and made Kelly levitate

"Okay… maybe they do, Does that mean you're a werewolf too?"

"How long were you listing?"

"A few moments"

"Can you say Marauder much" he muttered under his breath then looked up "Yeah, and I want to know if you want to come live with me, in my world"

"I don't mean to sound greedy but what do I have to gain by living with you"

"This is a magical school that will teach you everything you need to know, and you get to live with Jaden."

"How do you know Jay?

"Her dad was my best friend, she was left in my custody when he died."

"Wait, is Jay a witch"

"Yeah"

"So this boarding school-"

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Alright, Ill come with you"

"No! You are not going anywhere!" Kelly screamed but they didn't listen

"Do you want to come today or I come back another day"

"Today is good" Lets go pack your stuff. They went into her room leaving Kelly still hovering. Remus quickly packed and went pack downstairs.

"Kelly, don't waste your time with anything saying she was kidnapped." He let her fall down onto the couch. "Seanneen hold onto my arm tightly." He appearated to outside headquarters, and passed he a piece of paper. Think about that address.

"What's-"

"Ill explain when we're inside." Soon enough the building appeared and they went inside. Jaden had tackled Seanneen to the ground!

"Hey Shinaynay!"

"Hey Jayjay"

"Come on you need to meet everyone!" Jay dragged Seanneen to the living room where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George (Someone had mentioned food) and Hermione (had had arrived after lunch.

"Okay Seanneen this is Harry, George, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and Ron, Everyone this is Seanneen, or Shinaynay or Naynay or Yoda or Idiot or-"

"Jay give it up" Seanneen intrupted Jay laughed and wispered in Seanneen's ear

"All the redheads are siblings." Seanneen laughed and looked at George, who smiled in return

"So you just learned about the wizarding world?"

"Yeah," she said softly looking down as if embarassed.

"Do you want to learn how to play Wizard Chess?" George asked patting the seat next to him. She went over and sat down. "It's a lot like muggle-"

"Muggle?"

"Wow you are new" Ron exclaimed earning a smack from Fred. "ooof"

"Anyway a muggle is a non-magical person. So Wizard Chess is a lot like muggle chess. Only you say the move. Knight to E7" the piece moved to take Harry's bishop.

"Sweet" Seanneen said as it atacked the bishop. Seanneen spent the rest of the day having the others teach her all the basic things a witch should know: Wizard chess gobblestones, exploding snap, quidditch and then to avoid things like Death Eaters, little DE wannabes like Malfoy and Snape.

Authors notes

This chapter is for redroseternity for all her reviews THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Girls Night?

The next day Jay was back to work at getting her OWLs, Hermione was using this as an excuse to get Ron and Harry to study. By the look of it Jay knew what she was doing, by lunch she looked halfway threw 4th year charms and she had just started are 7 am.

"How do you do that?" Ron finally asked

"Easily, I only learn what I need to. The there is the fact i've been doing this for a little while." She replied "Let's get some lunch"

"Finally, something I can understand!" Ron said as they went downstairs and they met Seanneen was working with her that day

"Hey Shinaynay whats up?" Jay asked sitting down beside her.

"Not too much" Seanneen said looking up

"Do you have your classes yet?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I'm talking Potions, Defense, Charms, and Divination."

"You're taking divination!" Harry, Ron and Hermione explained.

"Is that bad?"

"Well you're with The Giggles" Harry said

"The Giggles?" Remus, Seanneen, and Jay asked

"Yeah, that's what we call Won-won's ex-girlfriend and her best friend." Hermione explained

"Let me guess, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil." Remus said

"Yeah we're still trying to figure out what he saw in Lavender." Harry said

"Oh shut up Harry, Cho was not better!"

"Cho?" Shinaynay asked

"My ex" Harry said quietly

"You went out with Cho Chang?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yeah after Cedric died" He replied and Jay turned to Seanneen

"From what I heard, Yoda, she's another Katherine."

"Oh God!"

"She's a year older then us, by the way when are your birthdays?" Hermione asked

"August 29th!" Seanneen said Happily,

"September 17th" Jaden said equally giddy.

"Why do you guys get so happy about for birthdays?"

"Seanneen's is the same as David, and mine is the same as Chucks, both from-"

"Simple Plan" the rest minus Seanneen finished

"hehe" Jay said nevously

"Jay, you know what we haven't had in a long time" Seanneen started "A girls night"

"Yeah," Jay said "Tonight my room, you, me Hermione and Ginny. If you two are up to it."

"Yeah!" Ginny said right away

"ummm… I don't-" Hermione started but Ginny cut her off

"She's in!"

"Two conditions. 1 Jay and Seanneen are up by 9-"

"10" Jay haggled

"9:30"

"Deal!"

"Okay, Jay and Seanneen are up by 9:30 and 2 I get to put up a silence charm" Jay shrugged in agreement

After they finished breakfast they went up stairs to study, leaving Seanneen to work with her dad. Around 4 when they finished Jay looked at Hermione and Ginny

"I'm going to have a nap. You guys might want one too."

The girls all ate a small dinner then had a nap from 4:30 to 9, when Jay and Seanneen woke Hermione and Ginny up. Jay and Seanneen had set up Jay's room. There were the usual Simple Plan posters everywhere but all her furniture had been shrunken and pushed over to one wall. There was a large muggle personal entertainment center, modified like Jays MP3 player equipped with 'No pads, No Helmets… just balls' (Simple Plan) 'Still not getting any…(Simple Plan) and a mix CD with non released songs. A not so mini, mini fridge sat where Jays dresser once was. They had rolled out 4 sleeping bags; the 1st was black with a pink splat that said role model of it. There was 'Chuck', 'Simple Plan' and 'Drummer' written in neon colors all over (Jaden's). The 2nd was black with 'I love David Desrosiers' in big bold white letters (Seanneen's). The other two where plain white (Hermione and Ginny's). The four girls sat down each in a different colored beanbag chair, when Remus walked in.

"I'm doing the silence charm now"

"'Kay night dad"

"G'night Remus" Hermione and Ginny said

"Ciao Moony!" Jay said ecstatically.

"Good night girls." He kissed Seanneen on the top of her head "Nigh Lil Paddy." Remus walked out.

"Wait…" Jay, said catching on but Remus had shut the door and places the charm. "So, Hermione, Ginny are you ready for your first 'Girls Night?'"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Night Begins

"Shut up shut up shut up!" The girls screamed jumping up and down. Jay laughed then sat down on a beanbag chair. Hermione Ginny and Seanneen did the same.

"So what do you two thing about Simple Plan?" Naynay asked

"I sooo call Pierre!" Hermione said grabbing a redbull, a muggle energy drink that Seanneen and Jaden had introduced them to.

"He's all yours as long as you stay away from Seb!" Ginny stated

"Shinaynay I think we have converted them."

"Jay I think we have" Seanneen replied looking at the clock, 11:57 "Hermione put that dvd in the dvd player" she said pointing to '_A Big Package For You_' The four girls watched it contently laughing often and crying at the very end. When it was over after all the extras and music videos. It was just over two.

"Guys I'm tired" Hermione complained

"Wuss it's only like Two am." Jay said as Seanneen quietly put in "_Hard Rock Live_" and sirens filled the room.

"What the hell!" Hermione shrieked and Shinaynay smirked

"Next CD" Simple Plan filled the room again. It wasn't till around four that the group finally fell asleep. Sprawled out everywhere

Next Morining

"Ugh remind me to never do that again!" Hermione mutter and Remus shook his head laughing.

"Was it that bad?"

"No she's just tired" Seanneen said

"Well sorry I'm not use to sleeping 5 hours" Hermione countered

"You guys, we went to bed early then usual" Jay pointed out

"I don't care! I'm tired"

"Wow your miserable when your tired Hermione your really mean." Harry said

"Shut it, Harry" Harry laughed as did Remus "I'm going to bed" Hermione got up and walked away. Jay laughed then turned to Ginny.

"So did you have fun Gin?"

"Mhmmm" she said happily but tired. The girls spent the day recovering, well Hermione and Ginny did. Jay and Seanneen we're back to studying by 1 am. Remus and Tonks laughed as Ginny and Hermione dragged themselves out of bed for dinner.

"How was your night girls?" Both girls mumbled inaudible causing all but Mrs. Weasley to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay sorry for not updating but I've been preoccupied with stuff and for taking so long, I'm going to post about 3 or 4 chapters today. Also, I know that Jay and Seanneen having an obsession with Simple Plan but it is important later, way later but eventually it matters. One more thing that seems pointless and weird Seanneen has an attraction to shinny objects, It might not be in this chapter but its in the story. Seanneen is based off my Best friend, and the shinny obsessivness comes from her, so itjust apart of her personality, a weird part, but it makes her, her._

Chapter Eight

Back to Hogwarts

"Wake up Jaden, dear." Jay heard a distance voice

"Awwww 5 more minutes, Mrs. Weasley" She mumbled before rolling over.

"No come on you need to get dressed you leave for Hogwarts this morning."

"Oh yeah" Jay rolled over again, only to fall out of bed with an 'ooof'. Mrs. Weasley chuckled and walked out. Jay rolled her eyes before she went to shut the door. Jay got dressed and went down stairs to eat, sitting between Seanneen and Tonk's. She took the plate that was handed to her, and turned to Seanneen.

"Yoda, are you coming today?" Jay asked. Seanneen nodded as Harry and Ron came in. "Wow, its not Simple Plan!" Ron said shocked, referring to the Role model hoodie that Jay was wearing.

"SP's web/merch guy owns role model it and Pierre and Chuck are almost always wearing role model, so it might as well be simple plan."

"Wow" Ron said while Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Okay hurry up you lot" Mrs. Weasley said "we need to make it there on time." The rest of the morning was a blur for Jay. She can hardly remember how they got to the train station on time.

"Hey guys, I heard something at the meeting the other night." Seanneen said, "I wanted to spend time with my dad, or I would have said something sooner, and this way they won't know that I heard anything." Harry nodded and got up to close the door. "I don't understand what I heard but, that dude with the weird eye; yeah he said something like 'he'll be back for their Christmas break.' And then my dad got really happy, almost giddy."

"Remus Lupin, giddy?" Jay said, "That's just, wrong. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy, and I don't know if I want to."

"Well Ron and I have to go to the prefect's carriage." Hermione said.

"Ugh, can't I just give my badge away? I'm sure Neville would love the honor." Ron complained. The others just relaxed the rest of the trip. Seannneen and Jay listening to their muggle MP3 players which would work at Hogwarts, thanks to Dumbledore. Ginny and Harry decided to play chess, but after Ginny beat Harry 4 times, he gave up and slept the rest of the trip.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the large hall. Seanneen and Jay stood with the first years.

"Why are we here again?" Seanneen asked

"Dumbledore's idea" Yoda nodded as McGonagall started to call out names

"Jaden Black" boomed through the large room, causing many whispers.

"Go figure" she muttered to herself as she sat down, the sorting hat being placed on her head.

'Ah it seems that we are being blessed with another Black, you seem to take after your father' the sorting hat said softly into her ear.

"_Thank you" _Jay thought knowing the hat would hear her.

'You seem to be quite the trouble maker, but not quiet slytherin's style, defiantly not Hufflepuff material, you're defiantly able to fit in, in Ravenclaw but I don't think parts of your personality are meant for that house'

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat declared, followed by a large applause. Jay got up and walked over sitting beside Harry.

After quite a few first years were sorted Professor McGonagall called out Seanneen's name, once everyone heard the last name Lupin whispers once again filled the hall, stopping when the hat called out Gryffindor. Seanneen came over and sat with the rest of the group. Finally after Marcus Wilcox was sorted into Hufflepuff Dumbledore stood up.

"We sit here today awaiting our feast, knowing that while we are here with the castle walls, we are safe from Lord Voldemort. However some of our friends and family have lost their lives fighting Voldemort, standing up for our safety. Cedric Diggory, Frank Burce, Bertha Jorkins and Sirius Black are some of the few that have lost their lives since his return and there are more to come if we don't put aside old arguments and become friends united for better cause. So today while you eat I want you to think about how some or our friends can't be here today, because of choices they made. Choices they made to protect you. Let's eat" After the feast was over Dumbledore stood up again. "Tonight I want you all to think about what I said earlier. Good night" Sitting back down, the prefects lead to first years to their common rooms.

"Come on you two" Harry said to Jay and Seanneen the three of them got up and left together. Seanneen watched Harry and Jay, after being quiet all during dinner, and still not talking much.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I'm just shocked Dumbledore brought up my dad. They announced he was innocent, but people still think of him as this horrible murderer.

"Yeah same, ironically the first time I saw him I tried to kill him."

"Yeah, that's what he told me." The group laughed as they got to the portrait of the fat lady,

"Muggles" Harry said before they entered the common room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

First Day

Jay, Seanneen and Hermione met Harry and Ron in the common room, in the morning.

"Are you ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Jay and Seanneen.

"You say that as if it's a good thing" Jay said causing everyone to laugh at the face Hermione made.

"Come on 'Mione I'm hungry" Ron said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the common room. The others just roller their eyes at Ron and left as well. During breakfast Professor McGonagall handed out schedules.

"Potter, you've been named Quidditch captain, she said.

"What about my life time ban?" Harry said, still annoyed about the whole thing.

"That's rubbish." She said simply, and walked away.

"Damn, we have potion first, and with the Slytherin's." Ron muttered angrily.

'Are you serious?" Jay said looking over her schedule. "You have got to be kidding me. The man who hates me with a passion and a member of the most screwed up family."

"Huh, who's in your family?" Hermione asked

"Malfoy, his mom and my dad are related some how. I forget how though."

"Well look what we have here bots. Potter, Granger Weasel and 2 others. Why it's a Black and a Lupin." A voice sneered.

"You know what, Malfoy; we were just talking about how you are a Black." Malfoy's face paled.

"I am not related to that trash you call a father!"

"And I am not related to that trash you call a mother!" both glared until Malfoy walked away.

"Bye" Seanneen yelled and everyone stared at her.

"Uh Yoda-" Jay started but noticed Seanneen wasn't listening.

"Shinny" Jay pushed Seanneen so she nearly fell, but it knocked her back into reality.

"David moment" They said simultaneously.

Snape entered the class looking annoyed, his expression grew when he say Jay and Seanneen.

"Oh Joy, I was hoping I wouldn't have the pleasure teaching you two."

"But Professor, cant you was the trilled expressions on our faces?" Jay said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"20 points from Gryffindor!"

"Why sir, I was simply asking a question"

"That's another 20 points from Gryffindor!" Jay obviously had more to say, but didn't because of the looks the other Gryffindor were giving her. The rest of potions went some what smoothly, Gryffindor only losing 30 points for Neville knocking over his caldron.

"Hey, you know what; Dumbledore didn't introduce a new D.A.D.A. teacher." Hermione said as they joined the line outside the class.

"He didn't, did he?" Ron commented.

"Do you guys have any idea who it is?" Harry asked Neville was about to respond when they saw her. She was almost strutting as she came into view, wearing long black robes, which made her blonde hair stand out. She looked the class with her icy blue eyes before opening the door to the classroom. The class filed in, Hermione sitting at the front while everyone else sat near the back.

"My name is Professor Naomi Weaver. I will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher and firstly I would like to go over some classroom rules. Jay sent Seanneen a look that clearly said 'uh-oh'. By rule 93 Jay figured she'd rather spend the extra time with Snape then Naomi Wea-, Professor Weaver. Rule number 7, I will only answer to Professor Weaver. When the bell rang the students we worried when they were told they would cover rules 106-210 tomorrow.

"Isn't there a law against that?" Jay asked "I'm surprise she didn't make rule 102 I prohibit blinking"

"This is bad, I need no pads" Seanneen said taking out Jay's walkman, also modified thanks to Dumbledore, and turned on Simple Plans _No Pads No Helmets… Just Balls_.

"Yoda share." Jay said Seanneen did what she was told giving Jay an earpiece and turning it to number four, _I'm Just a Kid_.

"Hopefully this afternoon will go better" Hermione said and it did. In herbology Hermione earned 20 points and in transfiguration Jay and Seanneen earned 30 almost making up for what was lost in Potions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Fights, Fights and First dates?

"Jaden!" Hermione screamed for what seem like the 100th time.

"Move over" Seanneen muttered walking over to Jay's bed and screamed in Jay's ear "Hey Jay guess what, the guys from SP are downstairs, but you got to hurry, they have to leave soon." Jay shot up and ran down stairs so fast Seanneen swore she was flying instead of running. She came back flustered revealing what she was wearing a tank top and really short-shorts.

"SEANNEEN ELIZABETH LUPIN"

"He-he" Seanneen said before running out of the room. Jay angrily got dressed and left when she got down to the great hall and sat down between Harry and Ron, who gave her a questioning look but Hermione gave them one that shut them up.

"Come on, Jay it was just a joke." Seanneen said laughing

"Yeah whatever, Seanneen" Jaden got up and left. She was muttering to herself when she bumped into something, she looked up to see Draco Malfoy scowling at her.

"Watch it, Black!"

"Why don't you watch it Malfoy" He just sneered at he, "I'm not in the mood for this" Jay slapped him and stormed off towards the library. Not noticing someone was following her. Once she was sitting down, she felt eyes on her; she looked up to see a pair of blue eyes starring at her.

"Can I help you?" Jay said irritated, the guy just smiled.

"You seem to be having a bad day, so I decided to cheer you up"

"Who are you?"

"Mark Champs, Ravenclaw, head boy. Jay shook her head.

"Seriously go away, I'm not in the mood"

"Then how about later?"

"Huh?" Jay was dumbfounded "Are you asking me out?"

"Depends, are you going to say yes?"

"Yeah, why not."

"You know, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"Jaden Black, but I go by Jay."

"Black, as in Sirius Black?"

"Yeah, he's my dad." She said looking down.

"Hey don't be ashamed-"

"I AM NOT ASHEMED!" she stood up.

"Jay, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Meet me outside the great hall before dinner tonight."

"Whatever" Jaden said as she left the library little did she know someone was watching with envious eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

And you are?

"Whatever, Seanneen!" Jaden said as she rolled over and tried to ignore her best friend. Seanneen was surprised, it was rare that Jaden used her full name, it was usually Yoda, Naynay or David when she was spending to much time starring at shinny things.

"Joel or Benji?" Seanneen asked question,

"Wha-" Jay said confused, this or that was a game they would play when they were bored, but usually Jay was the one to ask questions.

"Joel or Benji?" Seanneen repeated.

"Billy"

"Jay…"

"Fine," Jay sat up "Joel, before Duff."

"Billy or Jeff?"

"Easy, Jeff, Simple Plan always comes first." Seanneen rolled her eyes at her bestfriends obsession.

"Billy has hair."

"Jeff has a lip ring."

"David has one too"

"Jeff has a second"

"Benji has lots.

"Bald is beautiful" They both shouted at the same time.

"So, am I forgiven? Seanneen asked.

"Nah, staying mad at you is like staying mad at David" Jay explained, "You guys are to stupid to say mad at."

"Yeah we are… Hey!" Jay laughed and got up. They were both up late in the deserted common room reminiscing.

The Next Day

Jay woke up to being poked, she opened one eye and saw Harry grinning at her.

"Wakey Wakey" Jay groaned then rolled into a ball, she heard Seanneen do the same thing in the chair beside her.

"Come on you two, you really need to get ready. Jay roller her eyes, but got up anyways she looked at Hermione, Ron, Ginny and now Harry trying to wake up Seanneen.

"Naynay want a shinny knut? If Naynay is good and goes to get ready, she can have a shinny knut. Seanneen was up off the chair and up stairs into the dorm before the others had a chance to blink. Jay looked at the others,

"Hope someone has a knut, 'cause I'm broke." Harry dug in his pocket and tossed a knut to Hermione.

"Give stupid her shinny."

Breakfast

The Gryffindors were eating breakfast when Mark came up.

"Hey Jay, are we still on for tonight?" He asked giving a snobby look to the others, that Jay unfortunately didn't see. She was to wrapped up in her song, to even notice Mark was there. When she looked up and say him she smiled and pulled out an ear piece.  
"Sorry, she said, what did you say?"

"Are we still on for tonight?" Jay nodded her head, before going back to _God Must Hate Me_. Mark shook his head and walked away. Once he was gone Harry got straight to the point.

"I don't like him" Jay looked up in surprise.

"Me either." Ron agreed and before she knew it Ginny and Hermione had judged Mark unfairly.

"Yoda?" Jay said pleading her best friend to give him a chance. Seanneen shook her had and smiled sadly.

"Sorry Jay, he gave me this eerie feeling." Jay looked at them angered, she gathered her stuff and before the others could stop her, she stormed off. For the second day, she bumped into a blonde, Jay met the girls glare,

"And you are?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Yes, I know the updates are short. I'm trying to write longer ones but that isn't working. A friend of mine has took it upon herself to make sure I update because she cant read my writing so the only way she reads what's going on in the stories is when I type them up. So for this chapter I want everyone to thank my Yoda. Also, I know that in the next few chapters Jay and Seanneen sound like total freaks, but it is somewhat important. Please not the venues are real places, but I don't know if pop bands would play there. No more new, besides that._

Chapter Twelve  
Jenn Rivale

"And you are? " Jaden said glaring,  
"My names is Jenn Rivale and you are trying to steal my boyfriend" She said, Jay looked dumbfounded.  
"I'm doing what now?" Jay asked.  
"Mark, he's my boyfriend. Well my ex, but I plan to get him back, and not little Gryffindor is going to come between us." Jenn spat.  
"Okay-"Jay said, still completely lost, but before she question Jenn anymore, Seanneen showed up.  
"Hey, look Jay, I didn't mean anything by it, hey who's this?" Seanneen rambled. Jay rolled her eyes.  
"I was trying to figure that out."  
"I told you, my name is Jenn, and I want you to stay away from my Mark!"  
"Wow! Her Mark. Yoda, I didn't know you can have someone, are you my Yoda?"  
"Only if you're my Jay"  
"Ugh!" Jenn said flipping her hair long blonde hair back and she stormed away angered. Both Seanneen and Jay burst out laughing.  
"I was waiting for a _Like _and a _totally_" Jay said.  
"I know, can you say: lyke Pr3p!1"  
"Like totally." Jay said, "Come on I want my music." Seanneen rolled her eyes but followed her anyways.  
"Jay, I really am sorry"  
"It's okay Yoda"  
"So are you still going out with that Mark dude." Jay shrugged  
"I'm not scared of powder-puff."  
"Good," Jay laughed "Hey Jay does your computer work here?"  
It should" The two entered their dorm and Jay search through her trunk before pulling out a black bag. When the computer turned on, and the internet turned on, the girls could have screamed.  
"Okay, I officially love Dumbledore." Seanneen said as Jay logged onto their normal sites, finishing at Simple Plan's homepage. Only to see the webmaster had posted. The girls stopped reading at one of the sentences _"we are all stoked to start our UK tour soon"_  
"Yoda…" Jay said before going to the page with the tour dates, they slowly adding to the suspense, scrolled down until Jay saw it:

_Wembley Stadium...London, England...October 31st_

_Shepherds Brush Stadium...London, England...January 3rd _

When Hermione walked in half an hour later the two were still starring at the screen, the faces frozen in a shocked but happy smile.  
"They're coming!" The said simultaneously.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With A Red Bull on Top

After 10 minutes Hermione was able to pull Jaden and Seanneen out of the trance only to have them run down to use the floo network to talk to Remus.

"Please dad" Seanneen begged

"Pretty please-" Jay said

"With a red bull on top!" They said simultaneously.

"I don't know, must you go to both?"

"YES!"

"They rarely come to England, let alone London, this can be our only chance…"

"EVER!"

"…This year." Jay finished, looking at Yoda.

"But on Halloween?" Remus said

"Why not?"

"Something always goes wrong on Halloween for Hogwarts students, mainly Harry."

"Then it would be better to get out of Hogwarts, and bring the others"

"No, I am not bring 6 teenagers to a rock concert"

"Actually it would be 8" Jay said

"The twins would want to come"

"So you want be to bring 8 teenagers to a concert, by myself, on the one night a year, something is guaranteed to go wrong."

"Not by yourself" Seanneen said, "You can bring Tonks, Kingsley, and anyone who would be fun. Please dad"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" they said happily

"Can you make sure that they are floor seats, Moony, it's more fun that way"

"THANK YOU" they said one last time.

"Teens" Remus muttered before flooing Dumbledore.

"I can't believe we are going to a Simple Plan concert, with Voldemort plotting, who knows what"

"Harry relax, there's going to be guards. Anyways, we are going to have fun, not spend the night paranoid." Jay stated

"How are we going to have fun listening to you two screaming 'I want to have your babies!'?" Jay looked to Seanneen in horror,  
"Oh God, can you imagine, little David's running around.!" Jay shuttered, "I would go insane!"  
"So who all is going?" Ginny asked.

"Yoda, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, you and me. Then Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and some others as guards." Jay grabbed two red bulls tossing one to Seanneen. "To David" the chanted, after Seanneen to a sip, she looked at Jay.  
"What about Mark?"

"Oh Shit


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm Sorry  


"I am so sorry, Mark" Jay said for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was the next day, even after running down to the great hall the night before, Mark was gone. They were in the library, and Jay was trying to find a way to make it up to Mark.  
"Jay relax, I get it. This Simply Planed-"  
"Simple Plan"

"Sorry, Simple Plan, is apparently really important to you, and maybe relationships are-"

"No, Mark, its not like that, It's just when I get excited about something I tend to forget about everything else." Mark laughed.

"Okay how about I take you to the Halloween ball?"  
"Mark, I'm sorry, I can't go," His face fell. "Its one of the concerts" Mark laughed again.  
"I should have known." This got Jay to laugh. "Okay, how about Hogsmead, this weekend" Jay look like she was in deep thought, "Its in a few day, surly you know what you are doing."  
"I know, I just want to make sure I won't stand you up again."

"I told you, its fine."


	15. Auther Note

This story is going to be going through MAJOR edits. I am talking rewrites gallor. I can not express how greatful I am to all my readers, because honestly, this story is horid. Well, the writing is horrid. You never really know who bad you are until you are way better. I am working hard on rewriting EVERY chapter, and I swear I will never post a paragraph and call it a chapter. I won't do it ever again. I love you all, thank you for your support (even though I did not deserve it) and you will be getting an even better Mauraders Daughters story.

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone. I have gotten a few messages and reviews about How I am going to rewrite. I am going to re do each chapter, and post it on a new account.

Fanfiction . net / u/ 1515350/

Chapter one is up again.

So some people have been having problems with finding the story using the user number.

If that does not work, search for summary with the words Simple Plan Repost.

If THAT does not work email me at either Myidolsareidiots at hotmail . com or ILoveSPsChuck at aim . com

Also, how cool would it be to enroll at Hogwarts?

greatscar . proboards51 . com

Its so much fun, and tell them Negative sent cha.

I am going to keep this account up and running until the new story is up completely. So it can be reread, if you choose. However, this is my last post as ILoveSodapop. The rest will be under Negativefan666.

Katie XO

Also, you have to take the spaces out of the links.


End file.
